lostgirlmythsfandomcom-20200213-history
Athena
|- | |} Athena (Minerva) is one of the Ancient Goddesses of the Greco-Roman era. She is known as the 'GODDESS OF WISDOM '''and has a city named after her: Athens. She invented the bridle, which permitted man to tame horses, the trumpet, the flute, the pot, the rake, the plow, the yoke, the ship, and the chariot. It is said that She sprang full grown in armour from his forehead, thus has no mother. When asked she always says Hera is her mother 'Symbols/Attributes: The Olive Tree ''' Appearance Athena is depicted crowned with a crested helm, armed with shield and a spear. History Athena was the daughter of Metis. There was a prophecy that said Metis would give birth to a son that would be more powerful than Zeus, which is a problem because Metis was already pregnant with their first child. To prevent this, Zeus tricked Metis into taking the form of a fly and swallowed her. What Zeus did not know is that Metis was pregnant with their daughter. Over time however, Zeus began to suffer from a terrible headache and asked the Titan, Prometheus (in some cases it was Hephaestus and Ares), to split his head open to find the problem. Athena sprung fully-grown from Zeus' head in full battle armor, shouting a battle cry. She quickly became Zeus' favorite daughter. In the most ancient account, the Iliad, Athena is the goddess of ferocious and implacable fight, but wherever she can be found, she only is a warrior to defend the State and the native land against the enemies coming from outside, and supports the side that is morally right. She is, above all, the Goddess of the City, the protector of civilized life, of artesian activities, and of wisdom. She also invented the bridle, which, for the first time, tamed horses, allowing men to use them. In Greek mythology, she was one of the most active goddesses. She assisted Odysseus in his journey home from the Trojan War in the Odyssey and made sure the Greeks won the Trojan War in the Illiad by helping the Greeks by giving Odysseus the idea of the Trojan Horse. She also helped heroes like Diomedes, Hercules (in killing the Stymphalian Birds), Jason, and Perseus. Athena is known for helping heroes with cleverness.She believes that warfare should be used as a last resort and often uses her trickery and strategies to overcome her enemies. Like Artemis and Hestia, she is one of the virgin goddesses who vowed herself to never marry, although she has demigod children in the series, though they are born from thought (brain children, just like herself), which she believes to be the purest kind of love. It is unknown if any other goddess can give birth to children in a similar way. In Greece she was known as Pallas Athena, the name she got from a friend who died. She was also known as Athena Parthenos or Athena the virgin, which is how she was worshipped at the Parthenon. In some places she was known as Athena Alea as she was associated with the ancient goddess Alea. Gallery athena.jpg athenafantasy.jpg athenastatue.jpg athenafantasy2.jpg Category:Gods Category:Greek_Roman